Roofing shingles are often divided into two main groups: strip shingles and composite or laminated shingles. Although both are surface coated with weather resistant granules, strip shingles having a single thickness generally do not provide the durability and weatherability as those composed of two or more layers. Also the single layered strip shingle has a flat appearance which is not as aesthetically pleasing as double or triple layered laminated shingles. Research directed to tabbed laminates has been concerned with simulating the appearance of wood shake or slate roof coverings without incurring their accompanying deficits such as high cost, difficulty of proper installation, breakage and load weight which often requires reinforcement of a roof understructure. Solutions have included color variations to impart a perception of shadows, which affect is generally achieved by deposition of granules having darker or lighter contrasting colors between tabs and restricted areas of a backer strip. These methods have provided only partial improvement in the perception of shadows resulting from shingle bulk and irregularly shaped tabs as perceived viewed in the more expensive counterparts.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to improve the desired simulation in an economical and commercially feasible manner.
Another object is to more closely approach the appearance of wood shake or slate roof coverings.
Still another object is to provide an aesthetically improved roofing shingle achieved by a simplified manufacturing process.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a laminated roofing shingle having tabs and backer strip of distinguishable colors or color intensities and distinguishable textures in exposed areas normally associated with shadowing.